


Let Me In

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in Spock's quarters Jim knows now about pon farr but still there is something that seems left out. If only he would let Jim in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

I stare and feel helpless.

 

You can't even look at me.

 

Why can't you say what you need?

 

Don't you know what you are doing to me.

 

I want so much to touch you.

 

But I know that is not your way.

 

I want to know if you will be all right.

 

But you have shut me out.

 

You have closed off a portion of you.

 

I have never seen you like this.

 

Please Spock, let me in.

 

 

 

 


End file.
